The Crimson Trail
by Doodle Ninja
Summary: This isn't safe, if Peter hasn't learned to control himself I will end up part of this trail.I must be careful yet I must see my loved one. There is no winning in this situation, but I am willing to risk my life just to see Peter's heavnly face once again
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Sadly Red Riding Hood is not mine, I wish it was but I am not the creator of this amazing movie! All the credit goes to the producer/ director whatever, but at least I own the plot! (Kind of)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The fearless village I once lived in was now plagued with fear. Even though that terrible time happened long ago there are still werewolves walking this planet, and after an incident like that we had a right to be fearful. There was no telling when once again Daggorhorn will be attacked by the beastly figures. I however want them to return; when they do I won't quake in fear like the others. The reason I no longer fear the wolves is Peter. The man I fell in love with was turned and now the only way to get him back is to find him. I can't stand to live a life without the wonderful man who would always stand by my side, I always dreamt that one day he would ask for my hand in marriage, but once again my dreams are crushed. Let's give a round of applause to my wonderful father for ruining my life. Now I may never see my beloved again. That's the reason I am following this crimson trail, I know that one day it will lead me straight to him.

* * *

><p>AN-I know it is really super short, but I started typing it and didn't know if I liked it, also thought I should end there. I don't think I will continue it since this is a sucky first fanfic :( Anyway it is up to the readers out there, if you like it I will continue, but I myself might abandon it if people don't really like it so please giver your honest opinion. Also I'm so sorry for the blob of writing my enter key wasn't working so as of right now my writing will just be big blocks of texts until I fix my keyboard. Well if you like it please review to tell me otherwise I will just quit writing this one, cause I personally hate it and think that I being thirteen should be able to write better than this. Pretty sad huh? Can't write and I have been writing since I could hold a pencil XD Well sort of.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Red Riding Hood is NOT I reapeat NOT mine, lets thank the wonderful producers of the movie(and the authors of the book) for creating such an amazing movie and book. I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for those amazing people out there. So as you can tell NOT mine at all, I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Dreaming of you<p>

_The enormous dark wolf stood before me, his beautiful amber eyes boring into mine. He kept his gaze and I couldn't break it, he had me wrapped around his finger tightly making it impossible to pry me off him. There was something about him that just made me swoon, and I loved that. He managed to break my heart, but standing in front of him I knew he was sorry. There was no way I couldn't forgive him. After everything he has done for me, all the times he has helped me even though I hurt him. I am ashamed to say I have hurt him physically and mentally, but it is the truth and nothing but the truth._

_I breathed heavily my chest heaving as I whispered shattering the comfortable silence "Peter, is that you?" My voice was squeaky yet I didn't care. Standing before the love of my life completely changed me. I whisked the hood of the bright red cloak off my head dropping to the forest floor. "It's you isn't it?" I questioned tears of joy welling in my eyes as I fingered the wolfs matted fur. "I love you Peter." I said breezily before hugging him tightly._

_I jumped back in shock when I heard Peter growl huskily "I missed you too Valerie." The salty tears were now cascading down my face like a waterfall unable to stop. It was Peter, it was him. I knew if I kept traveling this trail I would find him. I grinned foolishly then looked to my side only to see the wolf gone. He had once again disappeared when I had him right in my grasp. This was nearly impossible to get anywhere near him. I didn't get it, I thought he loved and missed me, but then he just vanishes. "Please don't leave." I sobbed the happiness I had just been feeling had vanished along with Peter, and I knew now that I had just gotten my hopes up._

* * *

><p>Shivers ran down my spine as I woke up sadness washed over me as I thought about what had happened in my dream. What if that happened, what if I finally find him then he vanishes? I thought about the worst case scenarios wiping furiously at my eyes as tears began to leak from them. What if he doesn't remember me anymore? The terrible thoughts continued to rush through my mind. That's when the worst flashed across my eyes and I whispered aloud "What if he fell in love with someone else?" Just thinking about that tore me apart, I had to find him and I wanted him to be in my possession. I wished that I could own his heart like he owned mine, but I knew that would never be possible unless I continue my trek.<p>

My fingers ran across the cloak brushing the dirt and leaves off as I stood up quickly. "Nothing's impossible, I can find Peter I just know it." I mumbled under my breath as I walked through the forest making sure to follow the trail or crimson red blood I saw. Just seeing the blood that had leaked out of a human encouraged me, I was going the right way, something in my gut told me he was near.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I know this one is mostly a dream sequence, but I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :) I thank you so much for the reviews you have left, to tell you the truth they mean a lot to me. I love knowing that someone actually likes my sucky stories and it always puts me in a good mood! I know I suck at writing, and if you wish I hope you will critque (think I spelled that wrong but whatever) me it is always helpful when someone tells me whats wrong. Well I hope you are liking this story and I know the chapters have been super short latley, but will become longer! I hope you continue to read and I haven't killed you all with my dreadful writing, but I guess if you are still reading you are still alive! Well I should shut up this is probably getting annoying, but I would like to say one last thing before I stop. Thank you so much for the nice comments and support I truly appriceate (think I spelled that wrong to XD) it! You all are freakisly amazing!**


End file.
